Luigi's Mansion: Hauntoween
by SpawnOfKingBoo66
Summary: Set some time after the events of Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, Luigi finds himself receiving an invitation to a Halloween party hosted by Princess Daisy. Though the night starts off normal, Luigi soon finds himself wielding his trusty Poltergust 5000 once again. Now tasked with cleaning Princess Daisy's castle clean of ghosts, Luigi will find himself meeting a very old "friend". R&R!
1. The Invitation

_**Luigi's Mansion: Hauntoween**_

 _ **Chapter 1: The Invitation**_

Hola Luigi!

You are invited to join me and many others for a radical Halloween party! The party will be held at my castle located in Sarasaland, but duh, where else would it be? As per tradition, a costume contest will be held for all those who wish to participate. More information about the rules of the event can be found on the back of your invitation. It would mean so much to me if you showed up, sweetie, as I know this is your least favorite time of the year. I promise you that none of my servants will prank you this year. We look forward to seeing you at the party, and hope you have a Happy Halloween regardless!

Sincerely, Princess Daisy.

Luigi sighed as he finished reading his newly acquired letter sent to him from his girlfriend, Princess Daisy. Placing his letter down on the kitchen table, Luigi found himself in a frozen state. He scratched the back of his head as he focused hard over what he was just offered.

"Another Halloween party?" Luigi thought out loud and started to feel himself becoming sweaty.

"I don't think I can handle another one of-a those again, not after what-a happened last year…" Luigi shivered as he remembered one of, if not the most embarrassing night in his life.

 _Arf Arf!_

Luigi hopped off the ground lightly after hearing the sudden noise, letting out a slightly terrified gasp as his head scanned all around the room.

 _Rrrrruff!_

Looking down at the source of the sudden noise, Luigi felt his nerves calm themselves at the sight of his loyal, transparent friend sitting at his feet. It was Luigi's Polterpup, a ghostly puppy he had met during his quest to repair the Dark Moon, a mysterious celestial body that hangs in the sky over Evershade Valley. The pooch caused Luigi a great deal of trouble throughout his quest, stealing all of his keys and even escaping the Poltergust 5000. But even after all the commotion, Luigi took in the spirit after he had repaired the Dark Moon.

Luigi sighed, "Oh, it's just-a you Nabby." Nabby being the name Luigi gave to the Polterpup due to the trouble he had given him. Luigi slowly crouched down and ran his hand across the top of the ghost's head. Nabby barked happily, jumping up on his master and licking his cheek rapidly.

Luigi chuckled, "Ok-okay, down doggy!" He laughed as he placed Nabby down at his feet, sitting up as he did so. Luigi blinked once as the looming thought of Daisy's party came back to him.

"Should I go?" Luigi spoke out loud as he started to pace nervously back and forth, his Polterpup following his every step.

"On one hand, I would have-a really good time with Daisy if I-a went… But on another hand, everyone will try to-a scare m-m-me!" Luigi stuttered at the thought.

"Unless…" Luigi stops in his tracks, his Polterpup bumping into the back of his legs. "Unless I wear-a really threatening costume that would scare others instead of them scaring me! Luigi's eyes glittered as hopped into the air in excitement. Quickly landing, he threw his right arm up into the air as his face formed a toothy smile. Nabby's tail shook back and forth as he barked happily for his master.

"Now then, what should I wear…?"

* * *

And there you have it folks, chapter one. I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this and hope you're looking forward to more chapters in this series. I would like you to consider the fact that this is my very first attempt at creating a story that would be shared with others, so I would greatly appreciate it if you would leave a review. Thank you once again!

~ SpawnOfKingBoo66


	2. Costume Confusion

_**Luigi's Mansion: Hauntoween**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Costume Confusion**_

Stepping into his king-sized room, Luigi walked with an ever so confident spring in his step. He whistled the same tune he once hummed when roaming the halls of King Boo's first mansion. It was quite a catchy song, if only he could thank the young female ghost that played it on her piano. If only she didn't throw music sheets at him.

"What was her name again?" Luigi said under his breath.

It didn't matter, and Luigi clearly knew this as he just shook his head as he gripped the door knob of his huge walk in closet, swinging open the door after turning the knob. Upon entering his massive wardrobe, Luigi's eyes were hit with very familiar sets of clothes laid folded on several different shelfs. Green, long sleeved shirts? Check. Blue overalls? Check. White gloves and brown shoes? Double check.

Past Luigi's traditional clothes laid some red, long sleeved shirts with similar overalls and accessories. They (obviously) belonged to Luigi's big brother, Mario, and were there for when Mario would visit his brother's mansion and stay the night. Luigi didn't dare touch them unless his intentions were to wash them. He did this not because he was afraid Mario would be mad at him, but out of pure respect for his big bro. He smiled, walking past his brother's outfit until he got to the very end of the closet.

Neatly folded up like the rest of the clothes sat a purple, long sleeved shirt accompanied by black overalls. Next to them were brown, almost genie like shoes, and hanging on a hook that was close by was a purple cap bearing an upside down L on it. The apparel, when all warn, gave Luigi the appearance of one of his lifelong rivals, Waluigi.

Quickly disrobing his traditional clothes, Luigi puts his feet into the black overalls and hiked them up, and then put the long sleeved purple shirt on. After buckling the straps, replacing his green cap with the purple cap, and slipping on the genie like shoes, Luigi went to stand in the mirror. He put his fists on his hips as his body swirled to show off different angles of his costume. Everything was looking perfect, until Luigi turned his gaze to his rather bulbous nose, which didn't match Waluigi's pointed nose in the slightest. Rubbing his chin for a moment, Luigi remembered that he had a plastic Waluigi nose that he could wear like a clown nose (don't ask why).

He looked at the shelf where the clothes had previously been lying, but saw no such item there. Luigi began to scratch his head in confusion when he heard the sound of his Polterpup barking at him.

"Hm? What is it, boy?"

Luigi looked down to see his ghostly companion sitting properly on the floor as his tail whipped from side to side. In his mouth was the plastic Waluigi nose!

"Good boy, good boy!" Luigi praised his friend and he crouched down to pet the spirit on the head.

"Drop it." He said sternly as the Polterpup let go of the nose, letting it fall into Luigi's left hand.

Luckily, the fake nose was seemingly designed for the size of Luigi's nose, so it slid on his sniffer as he turned towards the mirror again. He smiled as he began to fist pump the air around him, he looked perfect!

Later that night, after Luigi had put his old clothes back on, he walked up to his season themed calendar. He crossed out the current day, October 27th, like he did with all the previous days of the month. He also made sure to write himself a reminder on October 31st, which read " _Halloween Party"_ on it. He inhaled some air and exhaled it happily, this would finally be the year he had fun on Halloween, nothing could ruin the night!

R-Right?


	3. Spying Spectres

_**Luigi's Mansion: Hauntoween**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Spying Spectres**_

"What do you see?" A spherical, semi-transparent figure whispered to his similarly looking partner.

The figure could easily be identified as a Boo. Boos were small, round spirits that, while rarely seen out in public, were easily identifiable thanks to their big pink tongues and spine-chilling giggle. While the true origins of Boos has never been discovered, a popular theory states that the ghosts were the result of a living being's soul being indefinitely stuck in limbo after death. Even if the Boos were living beings at one point, all of them share a common trait: shyness. Unlike other spirits such as Peepas or Eeries, Boos would hide their face from the eyes of others when looked at, stopping completely dead in their tracks. It was only when the being they were chasing had turned around would they gain the courage to continue seeking them out. Almost every Boo was like this, save for a few derived species of Boos like the Boohemoth.

The Boo who had spoken up was far from ordinary, however. Unlike most Boos who basically prefered to float around in the nude, this Boo wore a miniature tuxedo that covered his body all the way up to the bottom of his mouth. Hell, he even wore sleeves and cuff links! This specific Boo had a rather odd tendency to keep his tongue inside his mouth at all times

"He's... trying on clothes?" The second Boo said back to his partner, almost in disbelief.

The Boo in question was also unlike a run-of-the-mill Boo. Covering his right eye was an eyepatch and his left "cheek" was marked with a diagonal scar. To top it all of, the Boo had a gray bandana wrapped around the area on his head that could be considered his forehead.

"Really, Big **Boo** ss? That's it? That doesn't sound intimidating in the slightest. Are you sure this is the right guy?" The first Boo asked.

"Well, jeez, James **Boo** nd, did we or did we not follow the map the King gave us?" Big Booss responded in an irritated tone, turning his body to glare at James Boond.

"We did."

"Did that map lead us to the location of the King's old mansion?"

"It did."

"And were we told to check-in on a tall guy with a mustache and green clothes?"

"We were."

"Well then, I guess that's the right guy, huh?" Big Booss questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"You could have just said yes or no. You didn't have to be a bully about it," James Boond defended his actions.

"Please, if you wanted to see a real bully, I'd take you to Mount Brrr."

James Boond sighed in frustration, but soon asked, "Do you think the stories are true?"

"What stories?" Big Booss asked back in a much more calmed tone.

"You know! About the green guy! Did he really whoop the King's tail two times in a row?"

Big Booss froze for a moment, letting the sound of nearby crickets and crows drown out his world as he looked down at the ground, thinking over the question. He knew the answer and it was one he hated knowing. The answer was the one bit of knowledge he carried with him that actually seemed to haunt him and shake him to his transparent core.

"We should report our progress back to the King."

"O-Of course, sir," James Boond nodded his entire body, a wave of guilt taking over him as he knew he had just opened up some fresh wounds.

* * *

 _Huh... It's been a long time now, hasn't it? Yeah, I really have no excuse for why it took so long for me to continue this story. I'm lazy, plain and simple. But, whatever, I'm back now and my New Year's Resolution is to finish this story and many others. I'm glad to be back and I'm sorry for keeping you all waiting, and as always, read and review!_

~ SpawnofKingBoo66


End file.
